Valley of stories
by Nerilana
Summary: Here you can read some of the stories I have written for a challenge 100 prompts by Wind Rider on lotrfanfiction.
1. Fire

**Fire**

It was a dark night, no stars could be seen and the moon was hidden behind the clouds. The only light came from the fire which was burning in their camp. It was not a big fire, just a small one to keep them warm and give a bit of light.

They had travelled for some time now, from Lothlorien to Rivendell.

Aglaron was alert to every sound near their small camp. It was his turn to keep watch while his friends, Haldir and Belegorn, were sleeping.

Aglaron gathered his cloak, putting it tighter around his slender form. No, he wasn't cold, elves don't feel the cold as most of the other species do, but it was more for comfort. The cloak was nice and soft, grey of colour as are most of his clothes. The elves from Lothlorien mostly wearing clothes in the colours of the nature around them; grey, green and brown. Of course there were some exceptions to this, like Lord Celeborn and the lovely Lady Galadriel, who wear silver and white quite often.

Aglaron stood up from the place he was sitting and walked to the edge of the camp to get some more wood for the fire. Putting it in the fire so that it kept burning, giving a nice orange glow to the area, he began to walk slowly around the camp.

After walking around for some time he sat down again near the fire, looking into it, watching the flames.

It was nearly morning when the clouds separated and the moon and stars could be seen once more. He liked to watch the stars, he could sit for hours watching them.

But soon they would disappear to make place for the sun, which he also liked. _Oh, how it feels great when the sun caresses his skin._

There was movement next to him, where Haldir was sleeping.

Aglaron looked at Haldir, seeing his eyes slowly focusing on him.

"Good morning," Aglaron said with a bright smile on his lips.

Haldir sat up, stretching his arms. "Good morning Aglaron. Has anything happened this night?" Haldir asked as he slowly stood up to stretch his legs.

"No, nothing happened, all is well." Aglaron answered.

"Come and sit down, I will make breakfast." Haldir told his friend who had stood up.

Aglaron sat down again, thanking Haldir.

Haldir began preparing breakfast for the three of them.

Belegorn began to stir and soon he was awake as well.

Belegorn looked up at Aglaron who was sitting at the other side of the low burning fire and smiled.

"Good morning Aglaron. How was your watch?"

"Good morning Belegorn, it was uneventful." Aglaron answered.

Then he looked at Haldir who was filling plates with fruits, cold meat and lembas, the waybread they used when travelling. When the plates were filled Haldir gave them to Aglaron and Belegorn and sat down with his own plate.

The three elves ate in silence enjoying the sounds of the animals who woke up in the early morning light.

…..

After breakfast they prepared themselves for the last few miles of their journey.

Aglaron put out the fire while Haldir looked around the camp if they were not forgetting something, also cleaning any traces of their camp so that no one would know that they have stayed the night there.

When they were ready the elves mounted their horses and began the last bit of their journey.

The sun was up now and filtered through the leaves, leaving beams of bright light on the ground.

This was a very beautiful forest but it was nothing compared to the beauty of the Golden Wood where they lived.

Aglaron was enjoying this journey, it was the first time he went to Rivendell. He had listened to Haldir telling stories about the Hidden Valley and the elves living there. And after hearing all those stories Aglaron became more and more curious, he wanted to see it himself.

Haldir had told him that there was a place in the Last Homely House where elves often came together to tell stories and singing songs. That place was called the Hall of Fire, there was always a fire burning in the large fireplace.

Aglaron could imagine himself sitting there and listening to the songs sung by the minstrels and maybe he would be telling some stories of his own. In Lothlorien he liked to tell stories, especially elflings liked to listen to his stories. And he was asked often to tell about his days on patrol, yes, the young ones liked to hear stories about the guards.

The three travelers came to the edge of the forest and they continued following a path which lead into the valley.

Soon they heard a voice telling them to stop and so they did. Looking ahead they could see two elves on horses approaching.

Haldir let his horse a little ahead so that he was standing in front of Belegorn and Aglaron.

The left rider asked them who they are and what they are doing here in the valley.

"I am Haldir of Lothlorien and this are Belegorn and Aglaron, we are on our way to Rivendell, we have a message from Lord Celeborn for Lord Elrond." Haldir said after bowing his head.

"Welcome to Rivendell, I'm Garthon and this is Ethiron. We will escort you to the Last Homely House."

Haldir bowed his head again in gratitude and signaled for Aglaron and Belegorn to follow.

Garthon and Haldir rode in front, talking to each other. Behind them came Aglaron and Belegorn. And last was Ethiron on his grey horse.

They arrived in the afternoon at the Last Homely House, elves were already waiting for them in the front yard.

After stable-hands took their horses to lead them to the stables for some well deserved rest. The three elves from Lothlorien were greeted by a dark haired elf. He introduced himself as Erestor and after Haldir had introduced themselves they were taken to the guestrooms.

The rooms were nice and spacious, looking out on a nice garden and in the distance water could be heard from one of the many waterfalls Rivendell was famous for.

…..

Aglaron woke quite late the next morning, the sun shining in his room.

He thought back at the lovely dinner he had yesterday evening with Elrond and his wife Celebrían. Erestor the chief counselor was also present. As was Glorfindel, scenescal of Rivendell.

After he had taken a bath and putting on clean clothes he went to Haldir's room, seeing if he was already awake.

He knocked on the wooden door and was a bit surprised when it was immediately opened.

"Good morning Aglaron. How are you on this fine day?" A smiling Haldir asked.

Taken by surprise Aglaron needed a moment before he answered his friend with a bright smile of himself, that he was feeling very well.

"Come, let us see if Belegorn is awake so we can have breakfast together." Haldir said while closing the door behind him after he had stepped in the corridor.

And so the two elves went to the room of their friend, Haldir knocked on the door but they didn't received an answer.

After knocking again and still not receiving an answer they decided to have a look inside.

Slowly Haldir opened the door and peered inside, but he didn't see his friend. Walking further inside the room he called for Belegorn.

Now they received an answer from the silver haired elf who came from the bathroom.

"Ah, good morning you two," Belegorn greeted his friends.

"And a very good morning to you," Haldir answered.

Aglaron also greeted his friend and after Belegorn had put on his boots the three friends went to the hall were breakfast was served.

…..

The three elves decided to have a look around after they had finished their meal. And so they walked around admiring the beauty of Rivendell.

They ended their explorations in the Hall of Fire, where some minstrels were playing songs. They joined the elves that were seated around the minstrels listening to their songs and tales.

Not much later Glorfindel walked into the Hall of Fire. He had the morning off and wanted to spend it there.

He saw the three visitors sitting close to the minstrels and walked to them.

"Good morning," he said to the elves.

The three elves looked up from where they were sitting and answered with a 'good morning'.

Glorfindel seated himself in the vacant chair next to Belegorn and soon the elves were talking with each other.

The rest of the morning was spend with great company and beautiful music.


	2. Pet

**Pet**

Elrond looked at his wife who was sitting on the sofa in their sitting room and smiled. In his hand he held a wicker basket.

Walking to his wife he put the basket down on the floor before going over to his wife and giving her a kiss on her beautiful soft lips. Their eyes met, love shining in both his and his wife's.

"Do you think they will like the gift?" He asked his dear Celebrían while sitting down next to her and drawing her into his arms.

"Of course they will, they love animals," was the answer he got.

Today was a special day, for their sons would celebrate their begetting day. Elrond and his wife had thought long about a gift for them. It was Celebrían's idea to give them pets to take care for and to play with.

Elrond and his wife sat in silence for a few more minutes. Then they got up from the sofa and each picked up a basket.

They walked together to the twins room. Elrond opened the door slowly peeking inside the room. He could see that their sons were still in their beds.

Elrond and his wife walked inside, making sure not to make any noise.

Standing before the bed of Elrohir, Celebrían bent down and gave her son a kiss on his forehead. The soft touch of her lips did her son stir and she called his name.

Slowly his eyes focused and he gave her a smile. She smiled back at him, straightening again and looking in the direction of where Elladan lay.

He was already sitting up in his bed, excitement clearly visible on his face.

Elrohir sat up as well, greeting both his parents and his twin with a 'good morning'.

Both elflings eyed the baskets curiously, wanting to know what is in there.

Elladan was the first to ask. Looking at his father he asked what was in the basket he was carrying.

"As you probably know …," Elrond began. "... that today is your begetting day."

"Are there gifts in the basket?" Elrohir asked his father.

But then there came a sound out of the basket Elrond held, a soft noise could be heard.

"Oh father, please tell us what it is." Elladan said.

Celebrían gave the basket she was carrying to Elrohir and Elrond gave his basket to Elladan telling them to see for themselves and open the baskets.

When Elladan opened his basket a small kitten came out of it, Elladan looked surprised but with great joy from the small animal to his father and back to the black kitten.

In the meantime Elrohir had opened his basket as well and found a grey kitten inside.

"Are they ours, can we keep them?" The twins asked at the same time.

"Of course they are yours," Celebrían said while she stroked the dark haired head of Elrohir.

There was a noise from the door and in came Erestor and Glorfindel both caring a pack with them.

"Happy begetting day Elladan and Elrohir," the golden haired elf said with a bright smile walking towards Elladan.

"Thank you," both elflings said.

"Look Glorfindel at what we have gotten from our parents," Elladan said while holding up his kitten. "Isn't he sweet?"

Glorfindel noticed the happy faces of the two elflings. "Yes, they are very sweet." Erestor who stood next to Celebrían agreed with that.

"We also have gifts for you for your begetting day." Erestor gave his gift to Elrohir who had put his kitten in his lap. Eagerly Elrohir opened his gift, "a book, Erestor, thank you!" The young elf liked to read and so Erestor thought that this would be a nice gift.

"You are welcome," said Erestor while reaching out to Elrohir to put a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Now it was time for Elladan to open his gift, he unwrapped the paper and found that he too had been given a book. He smiled at Glorfindel and thanked the elf for the gift.

Soon the twins were out of their beds and playing with the kittens while the elder elves looked at them, all smiling brightly.


End file.
